Claimed
by Lightning Bee
Summary: Chase has been gone for 3 weeks, and life looks good, but Reid's a little jumpy. Maybe a walk at night will help? He wishes. Slash. Chase/Reid  Dubcon but not full out. 1st in Chasing Reid series. Read and review please.


**Usual disclaimers wiatchs!**

**A/N: So, it's not too bad. There will eventually be a sequel, depending on free time and school work. Enjoy. **

Reid felt uneasy as he walked across the dark, empty grounds of the Spencer Academy, his blonde hair tumbling into his eyes as the wind blew through it. He brushed it back with his hand impatiently and glanced behind him for a moment. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark. Far from it. He'd spent enough time wandering around at night to be pretty immune to its effects, and he could always night vision it up if he wanted. Still…he felt jumpy tonight. Reid shrugged in annoyance. Probably just the after effects of Chase's attack making him a bit more guarded than normal. After all, Chase hadn't stopped at hurting the Sons; he'd dragged normal humans, Kate and Sarah, into it too. There was probably nothing Chase wouldn't do for more power.

A twig snapped sharply behind him and Reid whipped round quickly. No one was there; not an animal or human. Reid frowned in confusion. Twigs didn't snap on their own, not that loudly anyway. Tense, he turned back to his original course, listening closely for any signs of movement behind him. He was met with a low sadistic chuckle and an amused whisper.

"Come and find me witch boy," it taunted "If you can…" Reid growled. Who the hell thought they had the right to stalk him around the grounds and take the piss out of him like that? He'd show them!

"Challenge accepted," he snarled loudly "Bring it on!" That low chuckle again, mocking him. Reid hated the sound. It made him feel sick to the stomach, and it was strangely familiar… Shaking his head he hurried over to the trees where he thought the sound was coming from and examined the area. He knew whoever it was would have moved already but he wanted to look for footprints, a bit of fabric or anything he could use to track the annoying bastard following him. Nothing. He found nothing. Not one stupid bit of evidence of _anyone_ being there. Reid clenched his fists. He knew that Caleb would be pissed with him about it but he had to use. He just had to find the person stalking him. His eyes turned pitch black as he gave himself heat vision. Cooling streaks of white hot footprints appeared straight away and, just as he was about to follow them a growl sounded behind him.

"That's cheating," the familiar voice stated, sounding pissed. Suddenly strong hands were grabbing his shoulders and Reid was slammed into a nearby tree, eyes fading back to piercing blue, the power seeming to desert him. Reid looked up at his attacker, winded from the impact with the tree. Chase Collins smirked at him, a hand twisted into his shirt, holding him against the tree.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've caught a live one," he teased "I must admit, that was a lot easier than I first expected." Reid glared at him.

"Let me go you bastard," the blonde hissed. Chase just laughed smugly.

"And why would I do that, when I'm already having so much fun?" Reid tried to struggle against the older boy, hit him, and twist out of his grip. Nothing worked, because his body wouldn't move. It was as if his muscles had deserted him and had just given up, freezing in place. He knew they hadn't. It was Chase. Reid was still looking at him and could see the coal black eyes that signalled he was using.

And that was when he knew he was going to die.

Chase smirked at him with unconcealed delight. "Having problems?" he asked. Reid wanted to punch his smug face in. So he was just going to keep him there and take the piss was he? What a prick. Reid wondered if he could talk and decided to give it a shot.

"What exactly do you want?" he said angrily, his voice surprising him. He hadn't actually expected for it to work. Chase stared at him for a moment with jet black eyes as if he was contemplating his answer.

"I would have thought that much was obvious," he replied after a while "Power. I need more power. It's what I crave. What I need." Reid snorted; just because he was pinned against a tree with no means of escape didn't mean he was going to be polite.

"If you wanted more power you wouldn't have targeted me. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not the most powerful of the Sons and I'm not the next to ascend either. If you wanted more power then you would have targeted Pouge. Seriously, you're a crap liar." He didn't add the fact that this meant that Chase could kill him now and be done with it. He didn't have a death wish.

"Actually you're right," Chase admitted quietly "I should have targeted Pouge for more power. However…" He bent down slightly so that he could whisper directly into Reid's ear "You're much more interesting to manipulate." If Reid could have shivered at those words he would have, but his body remained frozen and vulnerable. He was completely at the other boy's mercy. Chase sounded amused as he continued. "They never told you, did they? You haven't heard the story of our ancestors and the promise of the Putnam and Denver families?" Reid ground his teeth together.

"What are you talking about?" he growled. He wished Chase would just get to the point and either let him go or kill him quickly. Chase grinned at him, looking pleased.

"I knew they wouldn't have. You're _'brothers'_ are dim-witted fools. They don't look at the details…but I do. You see, I found a little problem with your nice little brotherhood. Ages ago, before my ancestors were banished and when the covenant was complete, there was a war. Now in this war the users at the time banded together as always. The Simms warrior was quickly cut down, similarly with Parry, but alone the other three were victorious. Except… just as they won the Garwin fighter received a fatal wound and, as he was dying, he made the last two survivors make a pact. He had been alone for a long time when he was young and it had taken him over 50 years to find someone who he loved and loved him back to have his own child with. So he made them promise that every ancestor of his would be claimed by an ancestor of theirs no later than a year after they had ascended, and was loved and protected. Always. So the Danvers and Putnam warriors agreed to grant him his last request. Since then every Garwin fighter was claimed by either their Danvers or Putnam 'brother'. And I am not about to break that tradition. Especially as Caleb has not claimed you yet, and a bond with me is a perfect opportunity to break your silly group of friends apart." Reid stared at him, struggling to take in such a large amount of information into his tired and stressed out brain. _Danvers. Putnam. Garwin. Promise. Claimed. Love. Break. _He couldn't process it quickly enough. It didn't make sense to him. He belonged to Caleb or Chase? Is that what it meant? Didn't he get a choice? Reid's world seemed to spin around him in confusion and fear. He didn't understand. He didn't-

Soft lips against his neck snapped him out of his thoughts and into reality instantly. What the hell was Chase _doing_? Reid opened his mouth to speak but gasped instead when he felt Chase's tongue trace over the sensitive curve of his neck. That felt good. It shouldn't have, but it did. The older boy chuckled against his neck.

"What was that?" he asked innocently, nipping Reid's pulse point before he could answer. Reid tried not to whimper. He was Reid Garwin for crying out loud! He should not be breaking so easily! What the hell was wrong with him?

"I said, get off of me you freak," he rasped out, sounding a lot weaker than he liked.

"You don't really want me to do that," Chase replied. Reid could feel his smirk pressed against his skin and knew, if he could, he would have shivered. "You want to be claimed," Chase added quietly. The blonde tried to shake his head, forgetting how Chase's power held him for a moment, and failed before sighing and speaking again.

"Not by you," he choked out. The older boy was now kissing up his neck and Reid hated it. He was weak, defenceless, completely at his enemy's mercy, and Chase was clearly taking advantage of that. The brunette stopped suddenly.

"You'd rather it was Caleb?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Anyone but you," Reid hissed back, anger boiling over. He didn't want to be claimed at all. He wanted to belong to himself and no one else.

"Too bad…" Chase said wickedly, licking up Reid's neck "You don't have to be willing." Panic seeped into Reid's heart at those words. Chase could do anything he wanted right now and Reid couldn't stop him. The other Sons didn't know where he was, let alone that he was in danger, and he couldn't contact them either. He could hardly ask Chase to let him call them up could he? Or maybe he could…as a last request. Reid growled in his head. No thinking like that. He was going to escape. Somehow.

"Given up yet?" Chase asked, breaking the silence that had began between them "You seem rather quiet. Decided that I'm not that bad after all?" Reid rolled his eyes. _At least I can do that_, he thought to himself, _I wonder why that is…_Chase shook him slightly. "Answer me!" he ordered.

"Just thinking of a way to kick your ass," Reid snapped, glad that his bad boy attitude seemed to be returning. This only seemed to amuse Chase more.

"I'm sure that you're succeeding easily, considering you can't move," his commented lightly. Reid felt his hands smooth down his chest and wondered if he could feel any more helpless than he already did. Then it hit him. He could contact the other Sons! When he'd ascended, Caleb had set up a mental link between them so they could contact each other whenever they needed to or felt like it. Reid had always kept it blocked, just to piss Caleb off and keep his privacy, but now seemed like a good time to let Caleb into his mind. Chase was getting way too intimate for his comfort, hands sliding under his shirt and tracing the muscles of his chest. Eyes blackening, Reid opened the link abruptly. A flood of thoughts came to him immediately. **Bloody Reid and his bloody inability to be where he's supposed to be. Why can't he just do as he's told?**

'_Cause I'm not like that, _Reid thought angrily, forgetting about his situation for a moment, until Chase scratched down his chest suddenly with sadistic gleam in his eye. He gasped loudly. Shit, Chase knew he was a masochist.

**Reid? What-**

_Shut the fuck up and listen Caleb. I don't think I have much longer to concentrate on shit from you. Chase isn't dead, Tyler was right._

**How do you know? **Chase pinched his nipple painfully and Reid let out an involuntary moan.

_He's got me up against a tree, unable to move, talking about claiming me. Which, by the way, you are in a lot of shit for not telling me about._

There was silence for a moment. Chase repeated his last action on the other side and Reid moaned again.

_I'm scared Caleb. I think he's gonna rape me._

**I'm on my way. I've just told Tyler and Pogue, and pinpointed your location through the link. We're coming.**

_Hurry the fuck up. I don't know how long it gonna be before he gets sick of just touching me up._

**Stay strong. We'll be there soon. Just stay li- **The link broke suddenly and Chase grabbed Reid by the hair, pulling his head back.

"A mental link," he hissed "I should have known you were too quiet, and sensed it earlier." Reid couldn't speak, dread settling in his stomach and racing through his veins. Chase knew. He wasn't going to go slow anymore. Reid could guess as much. "Looks like I'll have to be a bit faster," the older boy snarled, confirming Reid's fears, letting go of his hair and pushing him against the tree harder than before. The blonde let out an uncharacteristic whimper. He was completely alone with Chase now. Any hope of staying in contact with the others had just been dashed. Chase could do anything he wanted. The older boy smirked at his captive, hands trailing down to Reid's hips and stopping at the blonde's belt. "If you want to give in now then it won't so difficult for you," Chase said, suddenly calm "All you have to say is a few simple words, 'I will you my body and soul', and you'll be mine." Reid glared at him, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

"I'd rather die." Chase laughed at him, a wicked glint in his eye.

"That wouldn't do either of us any good now, would it?" he asked, playing with the buckle of the blonde's belt teasingly. Once again, Reid wished he could move of his own free will and push the older boy away. He hated being Chase's puppet, only able to do what Chase allowed him to do.

"Seriously," he replied "helping you is at the top of things never to do whilst I'm still sane. Along with admitting to Baby Boy that I told Aaron he has a crush on him…" Chase's smirk grew wider and he leaned forward to whisper into Reid's ear.

"We'll just have to make you feel a little _insane_ then," he hissed. Reid felt him undo his belt and screwed his eyes shut. He didn't want this. Anything but this. Anything. Cold hands tugged down his jeans and Reid let out a slight sob.

"Don't," he begged, dignity gone "Please…" Chase chuckled; Reid was really beginning to hate that sound, and paused for a moment.

"Say the words then," he ordered simply. Reid opened his eyes quickly, staring into Chase's black ones. If he gave up then he hadn't given the others even the slightest chance to get there, and could be condemning then all. If he didn't give in, Reid swallowed painfully, Chase was going to continue. Reid bit his lip and looked away. He couldn't betray his brothers like that. They would never betray him.

"Never," he choked out, voice breaking. Chase kissed his neck, a mockery of gentleness.

"Too bad," the brunette sneered "I'd rather have you willing." Reid felt the other boy's hands slip down the front of his boxers and suppressed a gasp as the freezing hands began to stroke and tease. Reid forced himself to concentrate. He would not let himself get turned on by this. This was rape. So, it wasn't sex, but it was still rape. Chase made a noise of disapproval at his lack of response. _So,_ the brunette thought, _his self control is impressive… but it can't keep up with everything._ Reid saw Chase's eyes dance with fire as the older boy called more power to him. Then he lost focus and couldn't do anything but feel. He knew Chase was using on him, scrambling his thoughts so he couldn't resist, but Reid couldn't make himself think straight enough to care. All he could think about was Chase's fingers brushing against his hot skin, hardening under the combine feeling of the power and Chase's now irresistible touch. He moaned loudly as Chase ran a finger over the tip of his erection, smirking.

"Give in yet?" he asked, twisting his hand slightly and allowing Reid enough movement to arch up into his touch, silently begging for more.

"N-no," Reid stuttered, somehow gaining back some shred of focus. Chase got rid of that quickly with a well placed stroke that made Reid moan uncontrollably.

"Are you sure about that?" Reid didn't answer, just let out another strangled cry as Chase continued to caress his erection at a faster pace. "I wonder what you would do…if I stopped?" And he did. He just stopped, hands leaving Reid's body, and arms folding in amusement as Reid whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Bastard," Reid growled. Chase grinned.

"For touching you? Or for stopping?" he taunted. Reid groaned, his power fogged mind didn't give a damn why Chase was doing anything to him anymore. All he wanted, no _needed_, was more contact with the older boy.

"Just…just please…" Reid whined panting.

"If you want more then you have to give in and let me own you," Chase said smugly "Say the words." Reid stared at him for a moment with lust filled eyes, all trace of fight gone from him. Chase would have laughed, if he didn't know that he was influencing the other boy with his powers.

"I-I-I will…I will you my body and soul." Chase smirked at his victory and stepped forward, towards Reid.

"You're mine!" he stated with a possessive growl, fisting Reid's erection once more and giving it another twist of his hand. Reid cried out, orgasm forcing him to arch up again as Chase claimed his lips for the first time in a brutal and bruising kiss. When he broke away, withdrawing the hold of his power, Reid collapsed against him helplessly. Chase grinned and held him close for a moment.

Reid was his. All his.


End file.
